


Held Tight in the Palm

by unsettled



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks Saito likes the way Arthur looks at him, thinks he knows too well what's going through Arthur's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Tight in the Palm

Arthur thinks Saito likes the way Arthur looks at him, thinks he knows too well what's going through Arthur's mind.

Which is something like this: that he wouldn't mind a taste of that skin, of that stubble, of that mouth, the smug, superior, pleased smile that hovers on it. That he could jump on the chance to have that confidence, that power, that casual attitude that comes of being able to move mountains at a word, strung out and opened up beneath him, given over into his hands.

He doesn't know that Saito would be interested in that, would even care to have his wrists and ankles looped round with silk and tightened to the bed, spread and slyly presenting himself, as lush and stunning as some work of fine art, and worth far, far more.

He doesn't know it, but from the looks that Saito returns, returns with interest compounded and laced with amusement, amusement widened at the edges with something very like want, or need, or _please_ , whispered low and harsh, makes him think it might be worth finding out.


End file.
